Peaceful Distruction
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Bonnie is invited to the Michaelson's ball by Esther to help her. What happens when a certain hybrid is involved? Better than it sounds. Redo of "Dangerous Liasons". Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovlies! Haha, sorry the amazing Joseph Morgan has rubbed off on me, but seriously, how could he not? Anyways, hey guys! As I promised those who are reading mine and my sister's Bamon fic, here's my first attempt at a Klonnie one (please keep that in mind). I got this idea before this past episode, "Dangerous Liasons" because I was mad when I heard that Bonie wasn't there. Usually seeing episodes kinda makes me want to stop, but this time it made me want to write it even more. I know there's alot of these out there, but I wanted to put my own spin on things. As for now this is major Klonnie, with a bit Kennett and Bamon (I can never do anything without a dose of Bamon lol). For the dedication, this is for my awesome sister whho helped me so much with this (she has her Klonnie fic too, you should totally check Rosel's out), and for the genious that is Rockerchick08 for do the Klonnie challenge and making me want show how awesome these two can be! Okay, enough with my chit-chat! Enjoy :)**

_**Bonnie Elisabeth Bennett,**_

_**You are cordially invited to attend the Mchaelson's ball in celebration of the family.**_

Bonnie Bennett would have bet someone a million dollars that she was dreaming, and wasn't actually getting an invitation to the ball of a family with a son whom she tried to kill, twice, and the women they tried to use to finally kill him. She couldn't believe it, as she just stared at the invitation she saw on her doorstep as she was coming home from the train station. She remembered Elena telling her, just about an hour before, about the ball and how Esther asked for a meeting, while she was dropping her mom off at the station because there was an emergency at the farm. It was what you would call an 'awkward' departure. Abby kept saying she wanted to stay, but couldn't, though Bonnie saw the relief in her mother's eyes when she got the call from Jamie. The witch wanted to just go home to her usually empty house, comfort her best friend by getting her mind off things and catching up on Revenge and Nikita. She did not want to go to some sick and twisted ball with the messed-up Originals with no clue of what they wanted or any of their plans. Nope, after all of the crap of trying to open the coffin and with her mom, she did not need a reminder of their failure.

As Bonnie walked in her house, she noticed there was something written in the back which said:

_Miss Bennett, please except my invitation so we can officially meet along with your friend. We have much to discuss._

_~Esther_

_**KBKBKBKB**_

Bonnie entered the Michaelson's ballroom, nervous of what the outcome of the dreadful night would be like. Her long taffeta and olive green dress flowed down her caramel skinned body, snugging all the right places, with her heart-shaped bodice that had sparkly embroidery designs that reminded her of a starry night, making her entire body, especially her eyes, shine. As she looked around the big, festive room, trying to find someone she knew, she felt a familiar pair of penetrating eyes watching her. She turned around and met the hybrid's eyes, with similar intensity. For some weird reason she couldn't seem to look away. His deep blue eyes, pierced through hers, making the witch feel like she was very exposed. She hated to admit it, but Klaus sometimes made her feel vulnerable, like he knew all her secrets, or that she wasn't powerful at all. There was no other feeling she despised more deeply than feeling defenseless. That was one of the many reasons why she hated him so much. At that moment, though, the green-eyed witch felt the exact opposite, as if this sudden burst of power was floating in between them.

Bonnie quickly shook it off, and went the opposite direction, where she noticed Elena with the Salvatore brothers standing beside her, like they were her official vampire bodyguards.

"Hey, Bonnie." Elena said, as she noticed her best friend coming towards her, before hugging her. "You look beautiful, as always."

"You do too, Lena." Bonnie replied as they parted.

"Bon, can you please tell Damon here, that it's okay for me to talk to Esther since you're coming too?" Bonnie looked at her best friend's pleading eyes and couldn't help, but well, help.

"Come on, Damon, you know how important it is for me and Elena to see Esther so we can finally find some answers. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I'm the perfect person out of our group to protect her. You know that." The young witch explained to the vampire who she grew to have an understanding with. She looked into his eyes, and kind of felt bad for him, but then again it was his own fault for falling for someone who was already completely in love with his brother.

"Fine, but you better tell us everything that happens." The older Salvatore replied.

"That settles it, then. Come on, Bon, we should go before it gets too late." Elena started to walk, with Bonnie following after her.

Before they could go any further, Esther ascended down the elegant staircase, standing beside her children, having Elijah announce the waltz. Bonnie started to walk to another room, not feeling in the dancing mood, but was stopped by one of the Originals.

"It would be my pleasure if I could have this dance." He said, with a dashing manner.

Before the young witch could decline, the older vampire was already leading them into the dance floor. She tried to not step back when she had that flash of darkness and death, like she did every time she met a vampire. That time, though, she also felt the most intense emptiness a person could ever feel, times ten.

"I see your witch's senses activating. It's okay, I won't bite. Unless you want me to." He said with devilish smile, as he put his arms around her and started dancing.

"How did you know I was a witch?" She asked, trying not to stumble at her surprise.

"My mother made sure we knew everybody that had to do with the doppleganger, especially you,Miss Bennett."

"Isn't it rude of you to know my whole story, and I don't even know your name?"

"You're right, it is. But I find it almost amusing. Being mysterious is more fun and interesting." He smiled as they spun around the crowded room.

"Yeah, but I already know that you're a _Michaelson_, so what's the point?" She countered, and couldn't help but feel a little frustrated.

He apparently noticed it as he said, "See, I told you, _fun."_ The young Original whispered in her ear, and she couldn't help but feel a jolt of electricity coming down her spine.

"Kol, brother, may I steal the young witch for a dance?" Bonnie couldn't help but shiver with energy, as the hybrid came up behind her, making her feel his cool breath flow down her sleeveless top.

"Sorry, Klaus, but I'm already dancing with your brother." She replied, as she turned her head back to her dance partner, whose name was apparently Kol. She did not want to dance with Klaus. It was bad enough that she was dancing with one Orignal, but two, and one of them being Klaus, the man she was trying to kill for months? Talk about awkward.

"Fine, but I don't think she likes you that much." Kol replied with a smile, and then turned back to Bonnie. "I'll be coming back to finish our dance." He then walked off, leaving the young witch with the hybrid.

As their hands touched, she was expecting to feel the same thing she felt with Kol, which she did, but along with emptiness, she felt pain, loss, anger, but most of all loneliness. This time, she didn't do anything, except really look into his eyes and saw all of those same emotions. She couldn't help but feel sad, but then shook it off while turning her head as she saw Stefan dance with Elena.

"You look ravishing tonight." He told the beautiful witch as they started to dance in circles. She felt completely weirded out at that comment.

"Uh, I would usually say thank you, but since it's coming from you, I'll pass." She didn't know his angle, but there was no way she was going to let her guard down.

"You're still feisty, I'm glad that hasn't changed." Bonnie couldn't help but feel irritated at how he was acting like they were old friends reconnecting.

"Look, Klaus, I don't know your game here, but I'm not really in the mood for playing. So, if you don't mind…"

Before she could say or do anything, the Original hybrid grabbed the young witch closer to him, where she could feel his breath even more so against her body.

"Shhh, let's not ruin this perfectly good dance."

"Don't shush me."

"What do you think I am, a petulant child?"

"Let's see, you throw a temper tantrum any time you don't get your way, leaving everyone with the outcome of trying to clean your mess. You think that just because you're some unnatural original hybrid you could do whatever you want, no matter how many lives you ruin in the process. So yes, Klaus, I think you're the most spoiled, selfish, and unloving child ever existed."

Klaus' face hardened with what Bonnie thought was surprise. There was a moment of silence before he replied, quietly, "Please, tell me how you truly feel."

"Believe me, there's more. I could probably write books of how much I despise you. Oh, and don't you dare think for a second that Caroline doesn't feel the same."

He gave her a questioning look.

"She told me about your little infatuation with her. Just because my best friend is a nice person, does not mean she could be fooled by a manipulator like you, especially the one who's the reason for her and her boyfriend to be apart. By the way, she told me to tell you she'd rather burn a thousand times by the sun than being your next obsession."

"Oh Bonnie Bennett, sworn protector of Mystic Falls, making it her duty to defend her friends no matter what the cost, doing anything and everything for the people she cares about because she says it's the 'right thing'. The truth is, it is the mask behind her vulnerability of a young abandoned and loss witch trying to hide, because if anybody could see anything as a smidge of weakness, they would have the upper hand. I bet you are tired of giving everything you have, just to get the shortest end of the very towering stick."

The young witch stopped dancing, bewildered while looking at the hybrid in front of her with the most hateful glare a person could ever give. The song slowly ended as they parted, and she left as fast as she could, afraid if she stayed a nano-second longer the entire mansion would be dust.

_**BKBKBKBK**_

Bonnie sat beside her best friend in Esther's corridors on complete alert if anything went wrong. She was glad that Esther invited her along to talk with Elena so she could protect her. The witch thought it was an understatement to say that she was nervous to meet the original witch. It was like if the Greeks met their Greek gods, or basically if a person met their all-time favorite celebrity. When they first walked in, she kind of didn't want to meet Esther. After finding out the original witch, the one who started the line of protecting nature no matter what, ended being the one to make vampires, she thought if she met her it would be real, and not just some weird legend. She couldn't believe that Esther would betray her own kind like that. Then she found out that the eldest witch was trying to right her wrong, but at the cost of her kids, no matter how much she loved her children so. That was when Bonnie realized Esther truly was the first witch, who would do anything to protect the balance of nature.

As her best friend was spilling her blood to make the spell work, the young witch realized that she still didn't know why she was there, when it was Elena's blood they needed.

"The spell is the most complex of them all, so much that it needs two strong bloodlines for it to perform correctly. Like the one you and your mother used to free me, it also needs the same bloodlines. You are the only one who can do the spell with me, Miss Bennett." Esther answered her question.

Bonnie couldn't help but feel like a fan being chosen to do a song with Taylor Swift at the Grammy's. "Of course. I would do anything to make sure that this town and world, especially Elena, are freed from Klaus."

"Great. We shall do the spell after the toast. As for now, go back to the party and I will have Finn come bring you when I'm ready."

As Elena and Bonnie walked towards the stairs, the young witch realized she had to go to the bathroom, and told her friend she would meet her down there. Every door looked the same, so she decided to just open each one until she could find it. As she started opening the doors, she began to feel this strange power that came closer after each room. The first few were normal rooms, and then she went to open the fourth one as she noticed it was the source of the strange power. As she slowly walked in, she noticed a beautiful painting with dark, ancient colors that made it feel like it was a very precious artifact. Bonnie then went on to see so many other paintings hanging on the walls, along with pencil drawings that looked like De Vinci himself drew them on a table in front of the painting. She then stopped in front of a painting and gasped. It showed a fierce girl with long wild waves in sort of a sixties hair-do flowing down against the girl's outfit that looked almost exactly like Bonnie's at the Sixties dance, with flares of yellow kind of like the stars in Van Gough's 'A Starry Night' blaring all around her. Dumfounded, she turned to look at another portrait of herself it was sketch of the second time she tried to kill him.

"I see you found my secret." She couldn't help but jump as she looked at Klaus standing behind her.

It took the witch a few seconds to process everything. She stood there, holding her long princess grown that shinned in the light, making a good comparing her and the painting above her. She then got her grip together and asked with pure anger, "What the hell are these?"

"These, like all of my paintings in here, are my journal."

"So you like to record everything by pictures, cool. But what is beyond cool is that you have not one, but two paintings of me! Why isn't Caroline here, huh? It's bad enough that you made her your new seductive toy, but this? This is just shows how truly insane you are." Bonnie, couldn't believe that this sick evil hybrid still surprised her.

Anger rushed through the eldest vampire, as he sped, pushing her against the wall, knocking her sixties painting down.

"Don't flatter yourself, witch. I happen to do this a lot with my most admirable advisories. You just happened to be one of them." He said, clenching his teeth.

"Well, I might just happen to do this." She replied with complete hatred in her eyes, as she saw her drawing start to burst into flames. As quickly as it started, the hybrid stomped out the flames with his strong and durable hand.

"Well," he started to say, as he was wiping the ash off his hands, "that wasn't very nice."

"Yeah, but do as to others as they do unto you."

"I never burnt anything of yours."

She ignored the comment and said. "Just take that as a warning."

She then started to walk off, before turning back. "And don't you _dare_ draw any more of your psychopathic drawings, or I swear, I will burn this house and every single one of your precious art." The witch then turned around and walked up, her head held high.

_**KBKBKBKB**_

Bonnie walked into Esther's room following the vampire named Finn, while passing Elijah, who looked like he was leaving. His eyes looked like they were full of love, like he was a little boy whose mom just told him he did a fantastic job at his baseball game.

"Miss Bennett, it is good to see you again." He said giving her a bow.

"Yeah, considering last time you kind of flaked out on me, to say the least."

He smiled at her snarky reply. "I am truly sorry about that. I see you as a person who can understand the importance of keeping a family, no matter if it is blood or not, together."

"If only, everybody was like that." She replied, without thinking, then quickly tried to cover the comment by saying, "Well, I should start helping your mom."

"Yes, you probably should. I don't know what you two are doing, but I hope you get a respectable result."

Bonnie forced a smiled. "Yeah, me too." He then walked out, as she started towards the original witch.

"Miss Bennett, please sit down. I would like to have a talk with you."

She sat next to Esther, who gave her a drink of wine.

Bonnie looked at it, suspiciously. "This isn't Elena's blood, right?"

She chuckled a bit. "Of course not, dear. Now down with business." The eldest witch sighed. "I am a woman of my oath. As I said, I will do anything and everything I can to repay the debt I have sadly brought upon this earth. Unfortunately, after talking to my son, I realized that no matter how long they have been alive, they have not been truly happy. That was why I created vampires in the first place. I know that this is an act of selfishness; nonetheless I have to do what I can to ensure the happiness of my family, which I took away."

Bonnie just stared, taking everything in as she asked, "So, what are you planning to do?"

"I have some ideas that I want to sort out myself. I need you to help me no matter what." Esther told the younger witch with seriousness.

Bonnie immediately answered. "Of course. Anything I can do to protect my town."

"Well, I do believe we have an accord." She then stood up, the girl doing the same. "Thank you again, Miss Bennett. I am glad to know Ayanna's legacy still grows strong."

Bonnie smiled. "No, thank you." She then left the room, hoping that whatever Esther's plan was, they can just get it over with.

_**BKBKBKBK**_

_Bonnie started walking on the soft ground of a forest, breathing in the fresh, blissful air. Birds whistled around the trees, as the sun shinned on her caramel skin so perfectly. She felt her soft, silk dress, flow down her body, making her feel like she was walking on water. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her two best friends walk towards her, with beautiful silk black dresses that hung just above their knees._

"_There you are, Bonnie! Everyone's looking for you." Elena's dream version said, as she grabbed her friend's arm._

"_Yeah, this is all for you, so enjoy it." Caroline chimed in, grabbing the other arm and dragging the caramel skinned beauty._

_Bonnie was confused, but glad it was not one of her numerous amount of coffin nightmares. She let her best friends' dream selves drag her to the place that was apparently 'for her'. As they walked, she started to notice an area of people with formal wear, talking and enjoying themselves, like it was some important event. She then noticed tables of black and white linen tablecloths, with small, but beautiful centerpieces. She then noticed the sun falling down, too soon, making a lake appear and shine. As she saw a four layered cake with black and white flowers coated all around, she froze._

"_There you are, Love. Where have you been, you are missing our wedding." The young witch, felt like screaming, when Klaus turned her around, caressing her cheek, before giving her an elegant yet passionate kiss._

Bonnie gasped for air, as she jolted up, against her bed post, before saying, with complete and utter shock, "What the hell?"

**A/N: What? Bonnie had a dream of her marrying Klaus? WTF? Hehe, yes I know I'm evil ;) Please review :D**

**P.S. Sorry that there was like barely any Damon, and he was pretty much all Elena loving, but don't worry, there'll be more of the others, I promise :) HAPPY VALINTINES DAY! **


	2. AN

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I hate being one of those ones who do A/N's as chapters, which I feel like crap for doing, but I feel like have to. I was really into this, especially what came next, but I kind of felt I could be better, and I just lost my inspiration and came up with my new Klonnie fic, Beautiful Disasters. What I'm trying to say is, should I keep this going, sinceI haven't even shown the main premise of what I had plan, or should I just leave it as a one-shot? Again, I'm truly sorry for doing this, but I really want your guys' opinions on this. Oh, and thank yu so much for the amazing reviews, alerts, faves, etc. You guys rock! Again, please let me know :D


End file.
